Away Team
See also away team. | date = 2377| stardate = 54801.3 - 54991.5| publisher = Activision| developer = Reflexive Entertainment Inc.| platform = PC| published = 14 March 2001| }} Introduction (blurb) SENSITIVE SITUATIONS CALL FOR DISCREET OPERATIONS Deadlocked in a desperate war, the Federation creates a covert team of specialists trained to eliminate problems Starfleet can't officially touch. Their identity is undocumented; their purpose is essential. Beneath a veil of secrecy, your team awaits its orders... *Medical, Engineering, Security, Science and Command experts form your Away Team according to your specific mission objectives. *Complex alien surroundings are the setting for your stealth missions, including Romulan outposts, Borg cubes, and unpredictable foreign landscapes. *Select from 17 highly trained specialists to form the perfect squad for each mission. *Covert military operations take your team into a wide range of life and death missions. *Grenades and other unique weapons complement your standard-issue arsenal. *Use espionage and stealth combat tactics, including sniper rifle assaults. Summary The Warbird Tekel is ordered to break off its attack on a Klingon Bird of Prey by Commander Vorsh of the Tal Shiar who has arrived on his own Warbird. The Tekel disengages and returns to the Neutral Zone. As the Tekel departs the second Warbird dissolves away into the , a prototype variant employing a prototype holographic masking system. Klingon Base on Rigel 4 Commander Data, the Incursion's technical advisor has joined the crew for the testing of the new holographic masking system. During the test the Incursion infiltrated Klingon space where they picked up a distress signal from a Klingon Bird of Prey under attack. After convincing the Warbird to move off the Incursion rescued the survivors of the Bird of Prey who inform them that Lak'Tral, a nearby Klingon research station was also attacked. Upon arriving at Lak'Tral sensors detect fire fights between Romulan and Klingon forces on the surface. An Away team consisting of Captain Rafelian, Lieutenant D'Qua, Science officer Verov and Chief of security T'Andorla, guided by Commander Data on the Incursion are beamed down to rescue the Klingon scientists and aid pinned down Klingon warriors. After rescuing the first scientist the team are warned "the Romulans must not get the contagion". The second scientist informs them that two other scientists who had been studying an alien contagion had left the base to meet a Federation starship just before the attack. The Leyte Gulf Admiral Nolotai orders the Incursion to pursue the scientists and the USS Leyte Gulf, the starship the scientists left to meet with. They follow an ion trail to the Omical Sector where they discover the Leyte Gulf, adrift with significant hull damage but functioning shields. An away team led by Captain Rafelian and Ensign Slovaak take a shuttle to the starship to find out what happened. The team proceed from the shuttle bay to the brig where they have detected the Klingon scientists but are attacked en route by Leyte Gulf crewmen. They subdue any opposition with phasers set to stun and make there way to the brig, there a Klingon scientists tries to warn them "the Captain and crew are infected, you must stop them before…" before Captain Jurai beams in and kills the Klingon. Slovaak uses his enhanced mind meld ability to remotely access the captain's mind, amongst the captains fragmented and chaotic thoughts he discovers that Jurai has sabotaged the warp core to prevent anyone leaving the ship alive so no one may discover their plans. The team make there way to engineering where they stabilise the core by venting excess plasma. They recover the Leyte Gulfs logs in the hope of discovering what has occurred. Romulan Base on Chetzia 3 The Leyte Gulfs logs reveal the mutineers were planning to deliver the starship to a Romulan outpost on Chetzia 3. Admiral Nolotai orders the Incursion to Chetzia to find out why and recalls Data to Earth to help decrypt the rest of the logs. The Incursion arrives at Chetzia 3 and an away team beams into the jungle just outside the Romulan base. Dodging Romulan guards and sensor towers the team make there way to a computer terminal and download access codes to help Data decrypt the Leyte Gulfs logs, and communications logs showing the Romulans had been in contact with the Starfleet vessel for the past three weeks. Captain Refelian concludes there must be a conspiracy between the Romulans and a Federation splinter group. Starfleet Academy Using the recovered access codes Data uncovers a communications web between Chetzia 3, the Leyte Gulf and a group of Starfleet officers led by the new commandant of Starfleet Academy who call themselves the Wardens. Who or whatever corrupted the crew of the Leyte Gulf also has hold in Starfleet Command. Admiral Quay has surrounded himself with powerful allies and Nolotai is powerless to move against him so orders the Incursion to Earth to stop the insurgency before it spreads. An away team beams into the academy grounds and disables campus security before proceeding to the administration building to capture Quay. After a thorough neurological scan the Incursions Chief medical officer Dr Thatcher believes a highly advanced device was used to alter Quays brain for reasons unknown. Conventional interrogation methods proving ineffective Slovaak initiates and mind meld and discovers the Wardens plan to strike against Data to stop his investigations. Starfleet Headquarters An away team is sent to Starfleet HQ to rescue Data, they locate him just as Warden forces begin there attack, on their way to disable HQs shielding and beam out the team discover a device emitting similar neurological patterns to those Data's studies had identified to be common to the Wardens. The now full decrypted Leyte Gulf logs reveal a link between the Wardens and the Klingons, with Starfleet apparently cleared of the Warden threat Admiral Nolotai orders the Incursion to Qo'noS. Qo'nos Rescue The situation in the Empire is deteriorating, Nolotai's sources tell him the High Council is convening to discuss going to war with the Federation. Furthermore, Ambassador Worf has disappeared. Nolotai orders the Incursion to locate Worf in the hope he might be able to help defuse the situation. However before the Incursion reaches Qo'nos disaster strikes, whilst Captain Refelian was on the comm to Admiral Nolotai a mutiny occurred. Lt. Commander Verov finds the Captain before the mutineers and together they attempt to retake the ship before the crew now calling themselves Wardens succeed in causing a warp core breach and destroying the Incursion. The pair go to the nearest transporter room finding Lieutenant Sedik, Dr Thatcher and T'Andorla en route. The group beam into a cargo bay near engineering. As they reach engineering a number of Borg beam in abducting Chief Engineer Ijoula and the Warden device, a cranio-necrotizer, the away team found on earth. Captain Refelian's team successfully prevent the warp core breach and flood the rest of the ship with ditrilin gas to incapacitate the infected crewmembers who will have to remain under sedation until a cure can be found. Borg Rescue The handful of Incursion crew, who had not been converted to Wardens, beam to the Borg Cube, currently holding the Incursion in a tractor beam, to rescue Chief Ijoula, recover the cranio-necrotizer and set antimatter charges to disrupt the cubes tractor beam and free the Incursion from assimilation. While on the Cube, the team discovers a vial of Borg Serum, a counter agent to the Warden contagion, Dr Thatcher uses it to restore the Incursions crew. Qo'nos Outpost Freed from the Cube the Incursion resumes it course to Qo'nos. There the Wardens and Ambassador Worf are tracked down to an area outside of the Capital city. Captain Refelian leads an away team to rescue Worf. They beam in outside the city's transport inhibitor field and locate Worf, injecting him with the serum to guard against Warden infection. Worf believes the Empires neighbours have also been affected but is confident if he can talk to Chancellor Martok he can convince him not to allow the Warden controlled High Council to take the Empire to war with the Federation. Klingon High Council An away team escorts Ambassador Worf through the First City to the High Council chambers where they are at first not welcome, but an envoy from Martok allows Worf to talk to the chancellor on the condition the away team leave. Further study of the cranio-necrotizer by Data has led to the discovery of a discreet subspace communications system. The source of the transmissions is a distant planetoid, Neural 7. The Incursion is sent to investigate. Federation Space Station The Incursion approached the Federation mining station in orbit disguised as a supply vessel. Starfleet has been out of contact with the station for the past three weeks, the last transmission complained of damage to the communications systems. An away team led by Captain Refelian boards to investigate. However two of the team, including Refelian find themselves amongst the ruins of a planet heavily populated by Targs. The other half beam onto the station but cant move due to being pinned down by Wardens. On the planet the targs are seemingly indestructible, a new targ is beamed in every time one is killed and are attacking the two members of the away team. They make there way to a sheltered area of ruins where a Vulcan beams in and tells them :"Do not fear, I am only here to monitor. I was curious to see whether you would complete the trial. Your team's impressive tenacity is only matched by their skills. You will all make perfect agents. Once you have joined us, you can go back to your Incursion starship and spread the way." On the station the Wardens move off, the other half of the away team make their move. They disable the security computer to unlock doors and disable force fields and in the process take a holodeck offline where they find the Captain's half of the team, stripped of their equipment. Picking up weapons and equipment en route, the now complete team make there way to central computer where they download logs and beam off the station. Given the elaborate trap the Wardens set, Admiral Nolotai believes they must be aware of the Incursion and as such must still have agents in the Federation to have compromised the operation. He gives Captain Refelian autonomy to carry out further investigations, warning him to trust no one. Undercover on Romulus The logs from Neural 7 indicate the main concentration of Wardens is on Romulus and detail an event called The Great Awakening which will supposedly expose the entire Romulan population to the Warden contagion. Captain Refelian takes the Incursion across the neutral zone and approaches Romulus disguised as a Warbird. An away team disguised as Romulans beam into an outlying province on Romulus to conduct recon. The team discover the Wardens are using nanites to take control of host brains, using the cranio-necrotizers to spread them. They are mass-producing the nanites in factories on Romulus, and are planning to mass release them; The Great Awakening will give the Wardens control of the Romulan empire from there the Warden agents will spread and attempt to overthrow every power in the Galaxy; The Federation, the Klingons, Cardassians, Ferengi, even the Borg Collective. Demolition on Romulus Not willing to sit back and watch the Galaxy fall to the Wardens Captain Refelian orders an away team back to Romulus. The team including Dr Thatcher to take medical scans of Romulans to check for Warden infection set charges around the nanite factories. Just as they set the last charge the Borg beam in declaring "Your biological distinctiveness will be analyzed for resistance against the Warden contagion. Resistance is futile" Borg Hostages A cube in orbit of Romulus holds Incursion in a tractor beam. They cannot beam through the Borg shielding to rescue the away team but Data finds a way to send a message to them, instructing them on how to disable the tractor beam. He manages to contact Dr Thatcher who frees the rest of the team and together they manage to disable the cubes power systems allowing them to escape. The Incursion departs at warp six, the Borg do not pursue. Dr Thatcher's scans whilst on the cube indicate the Borg are fighting themselves, they too are infected by the Warden nanites but the Borgs own nanoprobes are resisting, though not to great success. Dr Thatcher believes the Warden nanites are in fact modified Borg nanoprobes which explains why the Borg don't seem to be using there own serum as a defence against the wardens, whilst it would stop the Wardens it would also destroy the Borg technologies. Chetzia 3 Nanite Factory Whilst the Borg finished off the destruction of the Wardens factories on Romulus the Empire has still fallen into civil war. Commander Data intercepts communications from a Romulan resistance movement indication an unsuccessful attack on nanite factories under construction on Chetzia 3. Captain Refelian takes the Incursion back to the planet to finish off the job. The away team sent successfully destroy the factories whilst avoiding mines and Warden infected Romulan personal utilising cloaking bands. On their way out of Romulan space the Incursion detects a distress signal from the USS Monitor, suspecting its under attack from the Wardens, they adjust course to intercept. The USS Monitor An away teams beams aboard to find the ship partially assimilated and thoroughly occupied by the Borg. They detect a handful of Starfleet crew hiding throughout the ship and after checking they aren't infected beam them back to the Incursion. In engineering they discover the Borg are attempting to construct an interplexing beacon on the deflector dish. Unable to stop them from engineering, the team go to the bridge, via deck nine thanks to malfunctioning turbolift systems, to disable deflector control. They succeed but in the process trigger a Borg security program that raises the shields and set the Monitor on a course into a nearby star. The team make there way back to engineering to disable the shields and beam out. Before the Monitor's destruction the Borg signalled the Incursion inviting a rendezvous in the Devron system to discuss an alliance to defeat the Wardens. Borg Negotiations The Incursion arrives in the Devron System to find a Borg Cube waiting which requests a team be sent to discuss the alliance. A heavily armed team of six including Chief Ijoula, Lt. Commander Verov and Lieutenant Sedik are sent. Upon arrival Ijoula is immediately beamed to another area of the cube by the Borg. A drone informs them that Ijoula was abducted by Warden controlled drones hoping to find the secrets of the Borg serum from her so that they might develop a resistance. The hive mind is collapsing with the nanite strain. The Borg have attempted to destroy the Warden drones by irradiating areas of the ship but were not successful and now conclude the Cube must be destroyed to cleanse the collective of the Warden infection. The team willing agrees and set charges throughout the ship en route to rescuing Chief Ijoula. Whilst captured Ijoula was linked to the collective, she discovered they had been planning to attack the source of the Warden threat, their headquarters, on Vulcan. Warden Base on Vulcan Approaching Vulcan disguised as the USS Leyte Gulf the Incursion uses coordinates from the Borg Cube to locate the Warden base. An away team is assembled to infiltrate the base and access the warden mainframe. Just as they reach the terminal a trio of Vulcans beam in declaring victory over the Incursion's crew's predictability. Unfortunately for the Vulcans the Incursion's crew had done some predicting of their own and on signal from the team Data and a pair of security personnel beam in to secure the Vulcan prisoners. The Wardens have released there contagion throughout the galaxy. Every power is falling into civil war and have ordered their ships to return to the nearest friendly world. Admiral Nolotai orders the Incursion to abandon their mission and return to Earth. Captain Refelian has other plans; the Vulcan prisoners cured from the nanite infection with the Borg serum reveal the location of the main Warden base, which has control over all of the nanite factories throughout the Galaxy. Warden Headquarters A team led by Ensign Slovaak and Lt. Commander Verov is once more sent to Vulcan, avoiding the swarms of nanites of the Warden headquarters they make there way to the control center and reprogram the nanite factories throughout the Galaxy with conflicting orders. Within hours the new nanites canceled out the effects of the old restoring the Galaxies populous to there own control. In the process they free Vulcans of nanite control who reveal the origins of the Wardens; they had been attempting to cure their master from Bendii syndrome using Borg nanoprobes, they lost control, and the nanoprobes combined with the Vulcan master N'Kal began a relentless march in an attempt to instill pure logic on the Galaxy. Nolotai does not believe full disclosure is an option, thankfully the Borg origins of the Wardens allow the Borg to be used as a scapegoat, preserving galactic peace and maintaining the Incursions anonymity. The Incursion does not receive much of a respite and soon takes on the form of a Cardassian Galor class ship to infiltrate Cardassian space to assist in a situation along the border… References Characters :Vin Asunder • Data • Sirta D'Qua • Quint Freedman • Ijoula • Brexen Ijoula • Aaron Jurai • Sinjin Kirk • Ty Mijoral • Kolanis Mikala • N'Kal • Nolotai • Yulana Oxila • Wes Pulaski • Micheal Quay • Marcus Refelian • Matrina Sedik • Slovaak • T'Andorla • Sheila Thatcher • Aloram Vas • Ivan Verov • Worf, son of Mogh • Yraxys Chakotay • Craig Kirk • George Samuel Kirk • James T. Kirk • Martok, son of Urthog • Jean-Luc Picard • Katherine Pulaski • • Spike Starships : • • • ; : • Borg cube • • • • • • Bird-of-Prey • Type-9 shuttlecraft Locations :Chetzia 3 • Devron system • Earth • Lak'Tral • Omical Sector • Neural 7 • Qo'nos • Romulus • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters • Vulcan Betazed • Bolarus IX • Iowa • London • New Zealand • Russia Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Human (Chinese • English • Maori) • Klingon • Romulan • Trill • Trill symbiont • Vulcan Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Orion • Prophets States and organizations :African Confederation • Andorian Academy • Andorian Defense Force • Bajoran Resistance • Borg Collective • Daystrom Institute • House of Oxila • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Academy • Vulcan Guard • Vulcan Science Academy • The Wardens Science and technology :audio decoy • botanical sciences • computer studies • cloaking band • concussion grenade • cybernetics • dynamic stasis field • energy field studies • genetic modification • herbal extractor • holographic masking system • hypospray • nanoprobe • neurochemistry • physics • sniper rifle • teleportation brig • transporter • transport buffer Biology :Bendii syndrome • neural parasite • nocturnal crawling spine • Romulan fig tree • targ • tribble • y'gora tree • virus Other :assassination • ditrilin • Kobayashi Maru scenario • Kolinahr • mind meld • moko • redshirt • Six Orbs of Choiza • Sceptre of Betazed • telepathy • tattoo • Vulcan nerve pinch Appendices *''Star Trek: Away Team'' features the voices of Brent Spiner and Michael Dorn reprising their roles as Data and Worf. *The game also features the voice talents of: :Iris Bahr | Jerome Butler | June Chadwick | Alexander Enberg | Renee Goldsberry | David Graf | Carolyn Hennesy | Ravil Isyanov | Scott Lawrence | Beverly Leech | Tim Lounibos | Henri Lubatti | Matt Prescott Morton | Devon Raymond | Kim Rhodes | Joseph Ruskin | Lise Simms | Jimmie F. Skaggs | Eric Strickland Related stories *' ' (TNG episode) - Bendii syndrome, the infliction the Vulcans were trying to cure N'Kal of which lead to the creation of the Wardens, was established in Sarek. *'All Good Things...' (TNG episode) - The Devron system which appeared in All Good Things... is the site of the rendeavous between the USS Incursion and the Borg Cube in Away Team. Timeline Images nolotai1.jpg refelianATcover.jpg|Captain Marcus Refelian. nocturnal crawling spine.jpg|A Nocturnal crawling spine. romulan fig tree.jpg|A Romulan Fig Tree. File:Y'gora tree.jpg|A Y'gora tree File:Lak'Tral.jpg|Lak'Tral File:Away team cover.jpg File:USS Incursion.jpg File:Holo disengage.jpg File:Monitor bridge.jpg File:Marcus Refelian.jpg File:Vin Asunder.jpg File:Sirta D’Qua.jpg File:Quint Freedman.jpg File:Brexen Ijoula.jpg File:Sinjin Kirk.jpg File:Ty Mijoral.jpg File:Kolanis Mikala.jpg File:Yulana Oxila.jpg File:Wes Pulaski.jpg File:Matrina Sedik.jpg File:Slovaak.jpg File:T'andorla.jpg File:Sheila Thatcher.jpg File:Vas Aloram.jpg File:Ivan Verov.jpg File:Yraxys.jpg File:Aaron Jurai.jpg File:Nolotai.jpg File:Micheal Quay.jpg File:N'Kal.jpg File:Chetzia 3.jpg File:Lak'Tral.jpg File:Y'gora tree.jpg File:Romulan fig tree.jpg File:Nocturnal crawling spine.jpg File:Warden Headquarters.jpg External links * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/awayteam/ Star Trek: Away Team] at Trekcore.com * Category:Computer games